La Supremacía del Bufón
by Prince-Criss-Bel
Summary: Lo vislumbró en las obscuras pupilas ocres, podía palparlo en la espesura de la máscara a blanco y negro, olerlo en la frescura de su joven piel, saborearlo en el espolvoreado carmesí en que ella lo sumergía, y oírlo en la armoniosa carcajada que enloquecía sus tímpanos: "Somos atracciones vivas en un mundo corrupto". [ GORE/ AU/ OoC]


**Hola chicos y chicuelas, soy prince criss bel, me recordaran de historias como "1 Giro y Al revés", y "La chica que promete actualizar pronto, pero al huevo" xD; Primero disculparme por la espera en mi otro fic, al final explicaré en mayor detalle lo referente a 1GAR.**

 **Ahora si, muchas gracias por el simple hecho de abrir el link y darle la oportunidad a esta nueva entrega Shiyori, fue una idea que llegó de una manera inesperada pero que me encanto por completo, tanto planearla como escribirla. El fanfic estaba para ultimar detalles desde hace unas semanas, pero como ya advertí, desde hace semanas no tengo Pc propio y eso realmente me ha jodido. Volviendo al tema, ojala le guste, aun cuando soy un poco Noob en el Gore y cualquiera que le guste mucho ese genero puede echarme tomates al final, heheh. Gracias por el acompañamiento a mis lectores y por sus reviwes, ojala este les guste.**

 **WARNING:** Es mi deber avisarles de las respectivas advertencias a tener en cuanta antes de leer, la persona que no tolere estos sub-géneros tal vez quiera reconsiderar leerlo, lo que menos quiero es incomodar, pero como escritora simplemente no puedo frenar mi imaginación sin importar lo morbosa que sea aveces: AU, GORE, LEMON, OoC, LENGUAJE SOEZ

 **DECLAIMER:** Los personajes principales son creación de Tite Kubo-Sensei.

 **PD:** La historia nació a partir de la canción "Supremacy" - Muse (Recomiendo escucharla al menos una vez si van a leer el fic); Se harán mención a ciertos datos históricos, tergiversados para el desarrollo mismo de la trama.

 **Y creo que eso es todo, Buena lectura :)**

* * *

 **LA SUPREMACÍA DEL BUFÓN**

 **CAP 1. Como Bufón a Titiritera.**

El hermoso horizonte rojizo cayó sobre la despoblada tierra de _Xiangyang_ , complementándose a la perfección con la pila de cadáveres lacerados que pisaba. Todo un paisaje afín a la nefasta epopeya que padecía.

¿A qué clase de lunático se le ocurriría decretar pintar a franjas, la gran muralla?. La única respuesta: El 'honorable' emperador _Qin Shi Huang,_ al que sirvió los últimos doce años. Con arduo esfuerzo consiguió refinarse en su profesión por lo que sus chistes, prosas y piruetas ostentaban cierto reconocimiento, permitiéndole escalar a una posición cercana al gran líder; Nombrado su bufón personal, lo acompañó en cada uno de sus viajes, por años prestó atención a cada ubicación planificada, cada pista revelada en secreto y cada cuchicheo sobre sus futuros planes.

Todo se había desarrollado conforme lo proyectó, más de una década haciéndole reír con actos degradantes, no resultaron ser en vano; En el festivo banquete que se organizó en honor a que _Huang,_ finalmente había alcanzado esa ridícula y antinatural meta de descubrir el elixir que le ayudaría a trascender más allá de la muerte, vertió en su hondo plato de sopa, una dosis letal de veneno.

Antes de darse en fuga, se tomó el atrevimiento de robar la clave de la vida eterna, no porque planeara usarlo en sí mismo, su idea era otra. Tenía la esperanza que al dispersar el mágico objeto en minúsculos pedazos y repartirlo entre millones, enfermedades, pestes y demás padecimientos, pudiesen ser sanados.

Corriendo sin frenar ni un minuto entre las rocas, maleza y ríos que cubrían el sendero, se sentía desfallecer debido a que con ese, iban ya tres días sin probar bocado alguno. Había eliminado al emperador, por lo que no esperaba menos que el oír a sus espaldas, las armaduras chocar entre ellas y los gritos toscos que emitían sin cesar las tropas privadas de _Qin Huang_ , formadas por un bajo pero habilidoso número de soldados.

" _¿Cuántos crees que sean: 15, 30, o tal vez 50?. O mejor aún, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que les tome alcanzarnos?"._ Escuchó el comentario pesimista, susurrado desde las tinieblas de su mente agobiada.

Sus perladas pupilas grisáceas se fijaban siempre hacia el frente, sin una sonrisa que disfrazara el miedo de no cumplir con lo prometido, de que a sus veintiún años no fuese capaz de retornar junto a su madre, de quien fue brutalmente apartado siendo apenas un infante.

—No puedo morir, no todavía¡—Exclamó el extenuado bufón de cabello blondo y liso como la seda.

Debía continuar aferrándose al vigor de sus pies magullados, suprimir el mareo que lo afligía y olvidar la capa densa de sudor que bañaba por completo su anatomía, escurriendo de forma tétrica, la máscara a blanco y negro, matizada sobre su rostro.

Divisó a lo lejos, la destartalada choza en la que había nacido, tal cual la recordaba con sus paredes de madera cuarteadas, la puerta mohosa de tela marrón y el techo forjado de piedras y ramas. Ningún calabozo, campaña o palacio donde habitó en el pasado, podría cambiar el hecho de que aquel era su verdadero hogar.

"He regresado…por fin he regresado". Pensó, esperanzado; No obstante, apenas hubo cruzado el umbral, descubrió que se confió demasiado pronto. Creyendo tocar el cielo con los dedos, su realidad se revirtió despiadadamente.

—Shin...ji—Murmuró la desmejorada mujer de más de cuarenta años, quien era sujetada ferozmente por el pescuezo; Algo se entrelazaba entre los mechones dorados de la dama, una fina hoja de hierro que le acariciaba la frágil piel de la garganta.

—Esto es una sorpresa—Vociferó petulante, la mortífera presencia que le dejó petrificado como piedra— No esperaba verte tan pronto, _Yu-sze_ —Habló, _Qin Shi Hueang_ , denominándolo por el seudónimo otorgado al momento de designarlo como su bufón particular.

"¿Cómo es que sigue con vida?¡". Pensó escandalizado. Podría jurar que le vio fallecer, atragantándose con su propia comida; La duda le devoraba por dentro, pero más importante eran las mortales consecuencias producto de su fracaso.

—ESPERA¡, DETENTE POR FAVOR¡—Rogó con nada más que titilante desesperación en su mirar; Cualquier cosa distinta a la vida y salud de su madre, había pasado a un segundo plano. Podían quitarle todo, incluso su lamentable existencia, pero nunca a ella, no a la mujer que lo acunó, alimentó, crío y cuidó con el amor que solo su mamá podría proporcionarle.

—¿Te sorprende que esté vivo, _Yu-sze?._

—S-Si le haces algún daño, nunca te diré donde lo he escondido¡—Gritó, luchando por disimular su impotencia—Déjala libre y te llevaré a donde está el elixir¡.

—Ni en un millón de años, me rebajaría a negociar con un Bufón—Afirmó él, secamente—Además, después de seguirle el rastro a la esencia mágica por ocho años, ¿Realmente crees que la dejaría robar tan fácil?.

—Un señuelo…era idéntico…incluso el elixir…—Calló a media frase, invadido por el pánico; Instintivamente, comenzó a tantear en su bolsillo en busca de la única arma que tenía en su posesión.

—¿Me crees estúpido?, ¿Qué no me percataba cuando escudriñabas a escondidas mi habitación, cuando a hurtadillas oías mis conversaciones, o el cómo mirabas la pócima con los ojos mismos de un esclavo muerto de hambre?— _Hueang_ enterró sus uñas en la tráquea femenina, hasta el punto en que la tez comenzó a enrojecer—La basura que tomaste, no es la fuente de la eterna juventud. Esto sí lo es —Mencionó el emperador, revelando el pequeño frasco, que contenía una sustancia oscura y viscosa.

Se halló íntegramente sumergido en un mar de espinas, incrustado allí con miles de púas a su alrededor. Las piernas le temblaban, incontrolables contracciones acompañadas del cumulo acuoso que se asomaba de entre sus cuencas _—_ P-Por favor déjala¡…por favor… Mátame a mí¡, enciérrame, tortúrame, hazme lo que quieras, pero por favor déjala en paz¡.

" _Shinji¡"._ Volvió a oír el zumbido interno, esta vez de manera más firme.

—Solo mírate, tu traición es un juego de niños, _Yu-sze_ — Aseveró _Hueang_ —Definitivamente no existe en este mundo, otro trabajo adecuado para ti. Toda tu vida es una dramática y burlesca broma, y ella, tu madre es el espectáculo final.

Inevitablemente, se vio de nueva cuenta en el rol de prisionero, sin salida, rodeado y acorralado, como una mugrosa rata que había traído la desgracia resolutoria, a su persona más importante; Todo a causa de su sueño utópico, de brindarle un futuro mejor.

" _Mátalo"._ Le ordenó su sombrío _Alter ego_ , al escapar por completo del rincón lúgubre donde lo mantenía encadenado. _"¿Que estas esperando?, sabes que lo disfrutaras al igual que lo hiciste al matar a su impostor"_.La voz en su cabeza, le brindó el impulso faltante para sujetar el arma cortopunzante, que se hallaba escondida en su pantalón. _"¿Este niñito cobarde es el que prometió proteger a su madre?"._ Siempre iba con cautela a la hora de escucharlo, pese a que en ocasiones como esas, todo apuntaba a que él estaba en lo cierto. _"Esto no es lo que somos, Shinji¡. Aniquilémoslo de una jodida vez¡"._

—T-Todo estará bien…— Su madre interrumpió el conflictivo hilo de pensamientos, quebradiza como el cristal—S-Sabes que siempre te amaré…mi inocente Shin—Las cuatro pupilas nubladas se encontraron, compartiendo el hermoso y funesto llanto—Por siem…

La voz cálida de su progenitora se cortó abruptamente al ser su tráquea perforada por el afilado sable de plata pura; El cuerpo esquelético se derrumbó sin resistencia alguna contra el piso, dejando al charco escarlata, teñir las sabanas que en una época le abrigaron.

Su boca se abrió temblorosa, dejando salir entrecortado, aquel desgarrador grito—No¡…no, no, M-Madre, NO¡—El dolor que lo atacó , al ver como el filo letal dio inicio al imparable manantial rojizo, fue incalculable; Agachó la mirada, apenas moviendo sus manos en dirección al cuerpo desplomado, y con sus quejidos oyéndose incontrolables, al son de los jadeos tan inservibles como asfixiantes.

—Ten la absoluta certeza de que tú eres el siguiente, _Yu-sze_ —Dijo _Qin Shi Huang,_ apuntándole con su espada.

" _COBARDE¡, ¿Y ahora que te queda?¡"._ Le cuestionó decepcionado, su oscuro copiloto. _"La única persona que nos quería, ha muerto por tu ineptitud…¿Qué harás al respecto, Bufón?¡"._

Levantó lentamente su rostro, y chocó ambas hileras de dientes hasta hacerlas temblar; Liberó su hoja corta, abalanzándose iracundo y sin precauciones, sobre el grotesco hombre, tallando su cuchillo una y otra vez en la carne grasienta del peludo vientre, con cada balanceo de su instrumento letal. La misma gravedad los tumbó al suelo, donde apoyando sus rodillas a lado y lado de _Hueang_ , enterró el arma blanca en una última arremetida, clavándola hasta apreciar el desmedido torrente rojo del pulmón derecho al ser lesionado. Cuando el arranque de adrenalina cesó, fue consiente de la espada que ahuecaba su propio abdomen.

La totalidad de la superficie plateada le atravesó, solo logrando ver la empuñadura de dragón forjada en oro, que sobresalía de entre su ropaje a la altura del ombligo. El desangramiento era rápido, sin embargo retiró el objeto extraño de su pecho y reunió las fuerzas suficientes para alcanzar, a rastras, el cuerpo inanimado de su madre.

—M-Madre¡…ma…por favor no…no te vayas…yo vine a salvarte…—Balbuceaba con el horrible nudo de sangre y flema obstruyéndole el esófago—Vine a salvarte¡…S-Solo deseaba salvarte…perdóname¡…mama, per…—La sacudió delicadamente, a la espera de un respiro que le devolviera la fe.

Pero ella no contestó, la lesión fue definitiva para su enfermo cuerpo; Se había ido y ya no existía ser humano capaz de quererle, alguien por quien luchar, alguien que significara la luz en su vida. Depositó un beso en la frente de la fallecida mujer, abrazándola una última vez, apreciando descorazonado, como la calidez la abandonaba.

" _Un hombre que ha perdido todo a lo que estaba aferrado, es un hombre libre para asesinar sin remordimientos"._ Masculló su otro yo, tendiéndole la mano.

Tomando como propias las palabras de su única compañía, logró ponerse de rodillas apuntando su cuchillo con fiereza, en dirección al perpetrador y culpable de su mayor desgracia, que reía intermitentemente.

—TE ASESINARÉ, BASTARDO¡ HARÉ QUE TE PUDRAS EN EL MALDITO INFIERNO¡—Exclamó, sintiendo como el desconsuelo mutaba de a poco, en cólera desenfrenada, sed de sangre que ya no encontraba impedimento.

" _Finalmente¡. Ya me estaba cansando¡"._ Aulló emocionada, la sombra. " _DESGARREMOS SU PIEL Y HUESOS¡"._

Llegó el momento de aceptar en lo que se había convertido, lo que el amor sincero mantuvo al margen a lo largo de su infancia, lo que la lúgubre voz interna que surgió al caer en la desesperada esclavitud, trajo consigo; Lo que el desgraciado genocida, suicidamente subestimó: La idiosincrasia sociópata y despiadada de su oscuro pasajero, ya que aunque por mucho tiempo lo ocultó, resultó ser su último pilar.

El bramido con el que anunció el segundo asalto, fue deformándose en una turbada carcajada. Ambas esquinas labiales se curvaron puntiagudamente hacia arriba, cada extremo sobrepasándole la altura de su nariz; La sonrisa alarmante fue decorada a la perfección, por la pintura azabache que delineaba su boca, resaltando la blancura rociada de rojo en cada uno de sus dientes.

—Solo eres basura¡—Le contestó _Hueang,_ quien con una fuerza anormal dada su condición, consiguió desármalo luego de un brusco forcejeo.

Su cuerpo cansado y falto de vitalidad lo traicionó, siendo girado y estampado contra el suelo por su anterior jefe; Inmersos en una pelea a puño limpio, era consciente de que a pesar de resultar vencedor, las posibilidades de sobrevivir le serian casi nulas. Empero, encontró en su entusiasta copiloto, el frenesí para adentrar su mano en las vísceras de su adversario, aruñando y estrujando todo lo que sus garras se topaban a su paso.

 _Hueang_ aprovechó el momento para plantarle un puño seco en el rostro; Para cuando intentó reaccionar, un juego de dedos regordetes y callosos le apresaron la nariz con fuerza, mientras que con la otra mano, el emperador abrió violentamente su boca, forzándola hasta desgarrar las orillas de su anterior mueca delirante.

" _Cuidado, idiota¡"._

Escuchó tardíamente la advertencia e inmaduro en el arte de exterminar, sus reflejos se quedaron cortos para rechazar la sustancia densa y agria como alquitrán, que se escurrió libremente por su garganta, trayendo consigo, fragmentos pequeños y cortantes del vidrio donde previamente se encontraba almacenada.

Inhaló con gran dificultad gracias a los cortes en su tráquea, aventando de una patada a su oponente, y sin dar espera, comenzó a toser y escupir duramente; A pesar de los intentos, solo grumos de sangre y saliva surgían desde su cavidad bucal. Sin poder devolver el extracto desconocido que lo roía como ácido, procedió a aruñar su cuello con exasperación, tratando inútilmente de compensar el ardor de sus arterias siendo pulverizadas, y el sentir de sus pulmones ser causticados con el simple paso de aquel menjunje.

—Ah, _Yu-sze_ …Se me olvidó mencionarlo…respecto al elixir de la eterna juventud…no resultó ser lo que yo esperaba— Indicó moribundo el contrario—¿Sabes que decía…la inscripción que lo resguardaba?.

"Duele…duele mucho…A-Ayúdame por favor¡". Le suplicó a su pendenciero cómplice.

" _¿Qué pretendes que haga?"_. Preguntó con resentimiento, su tétrico compañero. _" Es obvio...vamos a morir"._ Fue lo último que le escuchó decir, en forma de un distante eco.

—"La muerte es el fin natural de la vida…y la inmortalidad un sacrilegio…una violación a la ley divina…profanación al espíritu humano…"—Al no obtener respuesta, _Hueang_ prosiguió—"Es por eso que…él que ambiciosamente recurra a ella…a la monstruosa y barbárica cadena perpetua será condenado".

El padecimiento de su cuerpo pudriéndose, dejó a su lengua inservible, incapaz de articular nada aparte de lastimosos chillidos; Retorciéndose, fue apenas consiente de lo que el otro decía, y para cuando el líquido alcanzó a su par de globos oculares, nada pudo calmar en absoluto, el insoportable sentir de sus ojos achicharrándose, hasta que finalmente sus escleras se tornaron negras como el carbón.

—Con la misma venganza que utilizaste para arremeter contra mí…te maldigo a perdurar por toda la eternidad en forma de un repugnante bufón...un mounstro consumido en una locura insaciable…desamparado de la mano Dios…vagaras sin rumbo hasta que la misma soledad te haga olvidar lo que eras— Sentenció _Hueang_ , con la frialdad idónea de un asesino en masas.

Sin parar de gimotear, paseó violentamente las manos por la totalidad de su rostro; El dolor allí era espantoso, el de un centenar de minúsculas y tajantes agujas enterrándose en sus pómulos, parpados, frente y boca, masacrando sin piedad el conjunto de células que los conformaban, tatuando inexorablemente en los poros de su piel, cada sucia gota de maquillaje a blanco y negro.

—Cada vez que mires hacía atrás, veras mi legado…yo seré recordado y admirado aún después de mi muerte, mientras tu… _Yu-sze_ , serás odiado…solo, infeliz y aborrecido…un burlesco adefesio sin final—La voz de _Hueang_ se debilitó, volviéndose un áspero murmullo—Lo perderás todo…y nadie nunca más te amará.

Sin más opción que convulsionar entre incontrolables espasmos, observó con la ira de toda una vida, la horrible expresión de satisfacción en la cara petrificada de _Qin Shi Hueang._ Con la vista nublada por el llanto, repasó cada una de las palabras de su condena previa; No le creyó, se negó a aceptarlo, intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que el emperador había perdido la cabeza, de que todo terminaría ahí mismo, en el lugar donde vino al mundo.

El fuego que incineró sus entrañas, dio paso a un frió penetrante, el mismo que debería invadir solo a un cadáver. Con espuma amarilla escurriendo de entre sus dientes, su anatomía a 20 grados bajo cero y sin nada más que sus propios remordimientos como compañía, seguía respirando. Uno o mil segundos después, sintió un fuerte desgarre rajar el largo de su espalda, perforando sin contemplación cada vertebra que era tocada por la punta triangular y pulida de aquella lanza de batalla. Los refuerzos habían entrado en acción y al confirmar el deceso de su respetado emperador, no demoró en ser arrastrado fuera de la vivienda quedando boca arriba en la tierra, siendo el centro de atención de múltiples miradas entre furiosas y aterradas.

—M-Madre…quiero morir…por favor…de-dejadme…dejadme morir…—Sollozó sin la energía suficiente como para levantar si quiera uno de sus dedos.

Allí, una docena de hojas de metal le atravesaron a lo largo y ancho del abdomen, tan rápidas y repetitivas como una estrepitosa granizada. Con todos sus órganos vitales perforados y el torrente sanguíneo sirviéndole de colchón, el vértigo de la hemorragia hizo girar el mundo a su alrededor. Cada casa, nubes, árboles, y rostros que alguna vez reconoció, se distorsionaron en un carrusel que viraba sin fin.

Les rezó en silencio a los dioses, y al no obtener respuesta, le suplicó a la lúgubre parca que viniera de prisa y tirara su pobre alma al otro mundo; Que le arrebataran la espeluznante aflicción de su espíritu ya profanado, porque cuando el dolor se hizo nulo, aceptó con resignación que ese era el desenlace justo para el atrofiado ser humano y bufón que resultó ser.

" _La muerte es solo un chiste, Shinji…tú y yo, nos vamos a divertir como nunca"._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Italia, año 1507 d.c.**

Fuertes rayos del sol azotaban todo bajo el claro cielo, por lo cual podía predecir que se avecinaba una extensa oleada de calor; No obstante, luego de haber vivido por más de cincuenta años en las áridas arenas de Egipto, el astro diurno le resultaba igual de potente a una simple llama de candelero.

Con las palmas de sus manos apoyadas contra la tierra, ambas piernas elevadas en perfecto equilibrio, y el flequillo de su uniforme cabello rubio meciéndose, caminaba de cabeza por la primera vía delimitada que encontró al rodear aquel extenso rio—Que aburrido¡—Se quejó en voz alta—Hubiese preferido la horca, como la última vez.

Al divisar un cristalino chapoteadero, dio emocionado una voltereta a la inversa, logrando aterrizar de espaldas contra las astilladas rocas que bordeaban la laguna. Disfrutando del agua que con suaves cosquilleos rozaba su rostro, acomodó sus posaderas con el fin de sentarse y limpiar en la medida de lo posible, su vestimenta engalanada con salpicaduras de color carmín.

Inclinando la vista, procedió a examinar cada una de las rasgaduras sobre la tela que forraba sus pectorales, ocasionadas por las tres flechas que dieron con puntería ejemplar, en su pulmón derecho. De nuevo había perdido forzosamente su trabajo como Bufón real, y aunque esto le fastidiaba un poco en razón a que logró habituarse a la exquisita caza de patricios romanos, el ambiente laboral que la capital podía ofrecerle, ya no le resultaba placentero.

Desde la ocurrencia de su primer fallecimiento se hallaba libre de limitaciones, sin moral que le atase más que la reducida ética propia que aún conservaba. La maldición misma se encargó de reforzar el inquebrantable mutualismo entre su lado cuerdo y sensible, con el viajero oscuro que había sido constantemente opacado.

Compadecía a los tontos humanos que debían convivir en tanta hipocresía, manejando las relaciones a su conveniencia. Lo bueno de llevar esa mascara grabada en su carne, era que no tenía la necesidad de valerse de apariencias, se le tachaba de raro desde antes de anunciarse y era rechazado previo a desatar su animosa personalidad; Sin la obligación de entramar tejido social, lo hacía por simple esparcimiento, así le era más divertido el desatar sorpresivamente el tan anhelado caos.

En una ocasión en que el aburrimiento sobrepasó lo inaguantable, se le hizo fácil bañarse en aceite de pies a cabeza y con la misma prenderse fuego; Gritó con el cuerpo siendo calcinado, continuando su actuación hasta conseguir llamar la atención de los aldeanos, que corrieron a socorrerlo. Habiéndose regenerado su piel, y descubiertos los alaridos como estruendosas carcajadas, los consumió en nuevas e intensificadas llamaradas; Tan simple como cientos de cuerpos humeantes, continuó satisfecho su camino.

Habiendo probado más de doscientas maneras de suicidio, concluía que ni mil estacas bendecidas, podrían salvar a cualquiera que tratase de hacerle frente. Un verdadero mounstro _per se_ no muere, no puede ser juzgado por las leyes humanas, enseña su sonrisa y se alimenta sin desasosiegos de la vida ajena.

—Los Romanos huelen mal y no se limpian la pija— Trovaba melódicamente—Follan lo que comen, cerdas de la porqueriza— Retiró su sombrero a franjas naranjas y negras, para lavarlo con dedicación—Cesar Borgia era uno de esos, hasta que perdió la verga a mordidas.

La estruendosa risotada no se hizo esperar. Siendo sincero, no cuestionaba la severidad del castigo luego de cantar aquella prosa, en homenaje al "Caritativo"príncipe y capitán, frente a él, aliados fronterizos y altos clérigos—Hijo de puta—Comentó, serpenteando su larga lengua —Degollarte no fue suficiente para un puerco incestuoso como tú. A lo mejor debí enhebrarte los testículos en el estandarte principal. Imagínate que grotesco banquete se hubiesen dado los cuervos—Suspiró con desdén.

El condecorado Duque, no pudo hacer nada cuando su "fiel" bufón personal, a quien confiaba haber enviado al otro mundo, irrumpió a media noche en su habitación y cortó de lado a lado su asquerosa garganta. Por más siglos que transcurrieran, los asesinatos no le hartarían, eran lo mejor y único a hacer, en medio de ese juego macabro interminable, en que se había convertido su diario vivir.

—El mundo se ha vuelto…tedioso— Murmuró, dejando de lado su jovial expresión y limitándose a escuchar la atmósfera vacía de emociones. Inevitablemente sentía que otra era llegaba a su fin y pese a eso, él seguía existiendo, un fenómeno de antaño en un período lleno de profanos, herejes y en muchas formas, inclusive más crueles que él.

Retiró su camisa destrozada, dejando a cada musculo de su abdomen relucir por el rocío. Juntando sus dedos en forma de una improvisada totuma, procedió a humedecerse el rostro y pecho repetidas veces, palpando la piel aparentemente joven que cubría sus costillas. Acariciaba las únicas cicatrices que no desaparecían con el pasar del tiempo: Múltiples marcas en forma de X con bordes asimétricos y en relieve, de diez centímetros de largo y uno y medio de ancho, esparciéndose por la totalidad de su torso, como punzantes y desgarradoras estrellas.

A pesar de las buenas anécdotas que como inmortal coleccionaba, algo que había deambulado por su cerebro desde siglos atrás, ahora zumbaba con mayor intensidad. Una sensación que ya no discriminaba ratos de matanza o de bonanza efímera, acrecentada por el recuerdo de las palabras amargas que le habían dedicado tanto tiempo atrás: _'_ Vagaras sin rumbo hasta que la misma soledad, te haga olvidar lo que eras'. Lamentablemente su maldición no implicaba tener un corazón de piedra, por lo cual aquella sentencia que le obligaría a borrar de sí, todo rastro de un ser humano, le atormentaba al tardar demasiado en cumplirse. De entre tantas defunciones y torturas, era esa la única llaga que dolía; Resignado, solo deseaba que se extinguiera por completo, hasta que ya no quedara el mínimo rastro del niño caritativo que una vez fue.

—Solitario… —Habló por lo bajo.

Cargaba sin escapatoria, con aflicciones que nunca podría compartir, muerte que repartiría sin jamás recibirla y el paso del tiempo que ya no distinguía. "Y amor que ya no puedo sentir". Especuló, contemplando su reflejo en el líquido traslúcido.

" _¿Qué sandeces son las que tanto piensas?¡"._ Le reprochó enojado, el tétrico murmullo en su cabeza. _"Hace mucho que perdimos 'eso', lo sabes, Shinji"._

—Suficiente descanso por hoy¡— Vociferó elevando gradualmente la voz, y poniéndose de pie de un solo brinco, sacudió su cabellera dorada, hasta secarla. Con el cuerpo rehidratado, vistió nuevamente cada una de sus pintorescas prendas.

El mejor método que había descubierto para dispersar su mente, era sin lugar a dudas, sacar a jugar sus bajos instintos—'Si el cielo te da limones, aprende a cortarlos hasta que mueran fríos y mutilados'—Canturreó, acompañado de un par de piruetas; Terminado el tergiversado refrán, dejó salir una bulliciosa carcajada—Después de todo, este mundo ya se echó a perder hasta lo profundo de sus raíces.

Retomó el camino pedrado, esta vez usando los pies como lo hacían las personas normales; Sonrió contemplando a la distancia, la cruz de una capilla que se alzaba en el horizonte, señal de la existencia de un buen número de fanáticos religiosos, quienes luego de toda una vida de rezos y penitencias, se le ofrecerían de rodillas, rogando por una muerte piadosa.

—A que esta desflorada si te gusta, puta barata¡.

Su vista se desvió en dirección al gruñido, justo a tiempo para apreciar la voracidad de un garrote de metal macizo, cuya cima esférica era decorada con puntas oxidadas y desiguales, enterrarse de lleno contra el vientre plano de una mujer; La cabeza del arma de gran peso, golpeó la zona hundiéndose en el musculo casi por completo, para posteriormente ser retirada con brusquedad.

Incapaz de resistirse, la chica quien se destacaba principalmente por su baja estatura y complexión de adolescente, fue azotada con una fuerte bofetada, que la arrojó con violencia, yendo a parar a tan solo un par metros de su actual posición. "Ni siquiera se mueve…bueno, incluso yo quedaría un poco aturdido luego de un ataque como ese". Pensaba, fisgoneando el cabello blondo pálido teñido de escarlata, cuyos mechones desordenados cubrían parcialmente el rostro de su propietaria.

La muchacha no aparentaba más de veinte años, se veía un tanto desnutrida considerando su palidez y las pequeñas hendiduras que sobresalían en las mejillas llenas de pecas. Su ropaje era deplorable: Descalza con los pies magullados, unos cortos pantalones de tela vieja que dejaban a la vista sus esbeltas piernas llenas de raspaduras, así como la camisa marrón, rasgada en diversas partes que mantenían al descubierto, su contorneado y destrozado abdomen. Centró su atención en los arañazos que le resaltaban en el bajo vientre, así como a ambos costados de sus muslos. Identificó al instante el origen de tales marcas, pues no era la primera vez que las observaba; Si cerraba sus anormales ojos, podía visualizar sin mucho esfuerzo, los ensordecedores gritos de sufrimiento, producto de los actos perversos y atroces que su anterior raza, perpetraba con barbárica naturalidad.

Sin permitirse quitarle la mirada de encima, ignorando por completo al trió de hombres que recién arribaban, se agachó e inclinando la cabeza, recostó su oreja contra el pecho contrario—Aún respira…— Murmuró, pudiendo escuchar el enclenque, pero existente latido—Es sencillamente sorprendente tratándose de una mortal.

Embelesado, fue aumentando la proximidad, admirando el lento subir y bajar de su cuello con cada mínima exhalación, así como el paso perceptible a través de su tez anémica, de cada arteria que inevitablemente desembocaba en el charco espeso que se agrandaba con cada segundo liquidado.

Dejándose llevar por el imprevisto interés que ella encendió, hundió sus dedos hasta la mitad, dentro del hueco formado por los órganos internos machados, tanteando delicadamente las membranas que escurrían el exquisito líquido. Con total espontaneidad, dio una lenta y placentera lamida, degustando la dulzura de aquella esencia vital.

—¿Q-Que demonios haces?—Preguntó la mujer con una modulación lamentable, en la que persistía un dejo de recelo—Desquiciado Bufón…

No la juzgaba por tal respuesta, dadas sus circunstancias no era para nada normal volver en sí y encontrarse de frente a alguien con gustos tan excéntricos como los suyos. Le habían llamado peores cosas, así que hizo caso omiso a la ofensa; Todo lo contrario a lo que ella pretendía, la recriminación le alentó a seguir con la conversación.

—Me declaro culpable¡— Contestó levantando las manos en señal de rendición—En mi defensa, eres una tentación en la que es imposible no caer—El delineado oscuro que cubría sus labios, se expandió hasta dejar visible una juguetona sonrisa. Inefablemente la chica desprendía un aura que le resultaba irresistible, fuese por el fino sabor de su sangre, por los colmillos que pese al trágico derramamiento, aún mostraba con osadía, o por el brillo carente de temor, de sus cristales acaramelados.

—Ya veo…—Dijo ella, previo a curvar una de sus esquinas labiales—¿Cómo estoy de sabor? —La rubia iba cambiando su anterior agresividad, por un tonillo burlón.

Recibió gustoso, el sarcasmo con que ella se desenvolvía de cara a sus comentarios jovialmente insinuantes —Como un suculento manjar de los dioses¡—Exclamó al aire, elevando eufóricamente ambos brazos.

Algo semejante a una risita, emergió de la chica—Sí que eres gracioso…Buf— La última palabra fue acompañada de una fuerte tos, con la que ahora incluso la blancura de sus mejillas, se veía espolvoreada de gotas carmesíes. El cómo todo su cuerpo se negaba a apartarse de la rubia, solo se explicaría con una llana razón: La destrucción que la rodeaba era absorbente.

—Ey¡,esperpento de mierda¡, Quítate del camino y ve a ser el hazmerreír donde no estorbes¡—Le escuchó decir a uno de los sujetos.

—Ya pagamos el precio extra por violar a esa niña con uno de sus jodidos títeres¡. No dí mi dinero para cogerme un tieso cadáver ¡—Replicó el segundo.

Al oírlo, se percató del objeto que era sostenido por medio de hilos, a una de las muñecas de la chica. Levantándolo junto con el delgado brazo, dio un rápido vistazo que le bastó para reconocer lo que tenía en sus manos: Una marioneta de madera con la pintura desgastada y maltrecha en ciertas partes, varias de las cuerdas estaban rotas, mientras otras seguían atadas a cada una de las articulaciones correspondientes.

Con eso en mente, buscó hasta hallar a pocos centímetros de la menor, la cruz de tabla con que era manejado el excéntrico muñeco. "Una titiritera¡". Pensaba con excitación, moviendo con suaves trazos, los mechones que cubrían rebeldemente la mejilla inflamada de la rubia.

—La queremos mientras aún esta tibia, así que a menos de que quieras esperar tu turno, fuera de aquí¡— Agregó el último de los tres.

Para nada se consideraba un héroe, cualquier intereses en ese calificativo había muerto mucho atrás; Pero si algo le había dejado su vida de esclavo, era la imposibilidad de hacerse el de la vista gorda ante ese tipo de situaciones; Hasta el momento esa característica suya no obedecía a ansias de venganza reprimidas, simplemente gozaba de encargarse de los humanos cuyo valor era equivalente a una pila de hediendo estiércol.

—Caballeros¡, no podrían importarme menos sus bajas y despreciables necesidades— Dijo, a lo que recostada cuidadosamente la marioneta en el torso de su ama—Es una fortuna¡ Justamente me han entrado ganas de oficiarles un pequeño espectáculo.

—Bufón…—Susurró la mujer, aferrándose con fuerza al juguete de madera—Vete…solo vete…por favor.

—¿Qué?¡, ¿Que dijiste?¡. Lo siento titiritera, no escuche nada¡. Creo que tengo mucha cera en los oídos¡—Habló risueño limpiándose las orejas, obteniendo como respuesta un inofensivo insulto, de esos que en vez de ira, provocan ternura—Solo disfruta del Show—Terminó, guiñándole el ojo.

—Suficiente¡, yo mismo te quitaré de en medio¡ —Cantó el agresor, acercándose con aires de intimidación.

—Oh, ventura mía¡.Te has ofrecido como voluntario¡, que feliz me siento, que feliz me siento¡ —Entonó alegremente, zarandeando brazos y piernas con fogosidad —Vamos a jugar¡.

Se preguntaba que podría entretener más a su invitada especial: ¿Torcerles el cuello con un simple meneo de muñeca, extraerles la médula ósea desde la raíz, arrojarlos al piso y aplastarles el cráneo de a pisoteadas, o hacerlos crujir como cien cascarones de huevos quebrándose?. No poseía potencia igual a la de mil bestias, tampoco podía volar o pulverizar con la mirada, meramente y gracias a la inmortalidad, se entrenó en la destreza y habilidades necesarias para hacer más entretenido su diario vivir.

Con ágiles movimientos, esquivó el puño cerrado que fue aventado en trayectoria directa a su mejilla, y aprovechando el lapsus de distracción, alzó en alto su pierna derecha, para de un vertiginoso giro plantar su pie contra la nuca contraria. Mientras el sujeto recobraba la conciencia al casi ser noqueado, se decidió a sacar su cuchillo favorito y enterrarle el filo resplandeciente entre el espacio vacío de la clavícula.

Borbotones de líquido rojo que brotaban como una majestuosa fuente, y las hileras de blandos intestinos asomándose por la posteriormente dibujada, línea horizontal, le dieron el cierre perfecto a su primer acto; Luego de una corta reverencia de agradecimiento al cuerpo inerte bajo sus pies, decidió continuar con el segundo bandido.

Esta vez optó por adentrar la longitud de su mano dentro de la cavidad bocal del asaltante, clavando sus garras en el musculo carnoso, desgarrándolo en el arduo esfuerzo por arrancarlo; Ni siquiera se inmutaba por el leve malestar de su piel siendo atacada por los dientes y uñas que luchaban por defenderse—No seas tímido¡ — Gritó emocionado. Agilizó el trabajo, formando una amplia incisión en el esófago de manera tal, que la lengua pudiese salir por allí con mayor facilidad; A los pocos segundos, el ahogamiento forzó al hombre a dejar de respirar.

El tercero aprovechó el momento para tomar el mazo de hierro y estrellarlo estrepitosamente contra su cráneo, desportillando capas y capas de hueso hasta dar con su gelatinoso córtex.

—No¡—El tímpano que no fue aplastado, percibió con agrado el apagado grito de alarma por parte de la fémina, así como enseguida, la carcajada victoriosa del malhechor de pueblo.

Indiferente, comenzó a tararear al tiempo que retiraba el objeto pesado y poco estético de su cabeza. Hizo traquear su cuello un par de veces, logrando acomodar su tallo cerebral como era debido; Prosiguió alineando su sombrero ensangrentado sobre la calavera ya regenerada, para concluir empujando su globo ocular derecho hasta ponerlo de vuelta en la cuenca correspondiente.

—El dolor es…¿Cómo decirlo? —Canturrió fachosamente—El juego enloquecedor que más disfruto¡.

Su víctima sudaba descontroladamente, dando pasos inestables hacia atrás.

—No te marches aún¡—Exclamó, persiguiéndolo sin mucha prisa—Golpéame otra vez¡, rebáname el cuello¡, atraviésame los pulmones¡, rómpeme las piernas y arráncame los ojos¡—Fue endureciendo su tono de voz—Haz algo, pedazo de basura inservible ¡

—A-Aléjate, Maldito mounstro¡ —Expresó su débil adversario, al decidirse por la huida.

—Si vas a ser tan pésimo voluntario, al menos no te pierdas el gran final¡— Luego de varios amagues de práctica, hizo girar velozmente el garrote y cuando hubo conseguido el impulso adecuado, liberó el arma asestándola con maestría, contra la columna vertebral del hombre.

El tipo cayó instantáneamente sobre sus rodillas, en medio de un lamentable quejido—Es-Espera…no…so-solo no¡.

Hincó el talón en la parte posterior del sujeto, e impetuosamente retorció el metal sobre la carne machacada; Desenterró el mazo, para así continuar aporreando el organismo apenas consciente por la cadena de golpes. Procedió a lacerar con fiereza, el duro cartílago que unía uno de los miembros superiores con el resto de la anatomía, y para finalizar, cercenó satisfactoriamente la extremidad a la altura del hombro, haciendo usó de ambas herramientas a su disposición.

Apreciando con júbilo cada espasmo de dolor y el abundante chorro de sangre que emergía bañando su par de pies, recostó bruscamente el cuerpo en el suelo en la posición más adecuada para despedazarle el rostro con sus relucientes colmillos—Podría empalarte con esa creativa arma tuya, hacerte chillar como la sucia alimaña que eres, partir tortuosamente tu cuerpo a la mitad…o tal vez solo te llene por cada orificio, de litros de excremento hasta hacerte explotar como el ser asqueroso que eres—Susurraba entre mordidas.

—En-ferma aberración del demo…—Articuló entrecortado, el desgraciado hombre.

—Aberración¡, aberración¡, aberración¡—Le imitó a su propia manera—No, no, no¡.Yo tan solo soy un servicial bufón—Asintió efusivamente con la cabeza—Usted es el aberrante depravado¡—Le acusó, presionándole hasta desgarrar el circulo umbilical; Levemente descuartizado y con la quijada a medio comer, el hombre rogaba por clemencia, retorciéndose cual gusano en el lodo. Por obvias razones no deseaba darle una muerte rápida; Porque no habría de premiar con misericordia, a una bazofia capaz de violar y destruir a aquella titiritera.

—EY, ESCORIA¡— El radical cambio en su modulación, así como la expresión de ira que reflejaba, dejó petrificado al contrario. Sentía una molestia picoteando en su interior, tan profundo y difícil de apaciguar; No era alguien que se tomara personal cada vez que extinguía una llama vital, siempre imperturbable a las últimas palabras de sus desdichadas presas. De ahí que calificaba como extraño el hecho de que en esta ocasión, ansiara arrancarle las venas de una en una, por algo más que un homicidio recreativo—ES USTED EL ENFERMO¡. MALDITO HUMANO DESPRECIABLE¡—

" _Aclárame una cosa"._ Habló firmemente su siniestro camarada. _"¿Estamos matando a este sujeto, exclusivamente por haber herido a esa deplorable mujer?"._

"Cállate…". Le aconsejó con solidez. "Que pague…que pague por lastimarla".

—Es-pera…—Viró el rostro para contemplar estupefacto, a la rubia que pese a su terrible condición, había conseguido ponerse de pie —Él…es mío.

Su coraje era arrollador—Como desees—Le concedió, apartándose de su camino y viéndola acercarse a paso tambaleante.

Observó en primera fila como la joven aprisionaba la yugular de su verdugo, usando los hilos tensados que manejaba con gran pericia. La piel era cortada limpiamente al tiempo que la sangre continuaba escurriendo de ambos humanos, con la diferencia de que el hombre, perdió literalmente la cabeza antes de que el desangramiento pudiese acabarlo — _Atto finale, stronzo di merda_ —Anunció la rubia con un acento, claramente italiano.

— Esplendido¡, majestuoso¡, una obra maestra¡— Sin aguardar ni un segundo, comenzó a aplaudir alegremente como un desquiciado—Hazlo otra vez¡, hazlo otra vez¡, hazlo otra vez¡.

—N-No pue...—El arranque de la mujer llegó a su límite, cuando luego de esas intermitentes palabras, sus rodillas sucumbieron como hechas de papel.

Instantáneamente, la sujetó a tiempo evitándole la infortunada caída. "Es tan frágil y liviana como una muñeca". Su colorida camisa, era empañada por la sangre de la menor. "Pero no lo es…ella es la ama de los marionetas". Reflexionó, cargándola en brazos hasta recostarla en las raíces exteriores de un frondoso castaño; Se sentó frente a ella dejando a los minutos pasar, mientras la chica, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se dedicaba únicamente a sobrellevar su propio desastre

—" _The Amusement Buffoon_ " —Comentó a modo de presentación— ¿No hablas mucho, verdad?.

—¿A-Acaso estas ciego?...no estoy como para charlar—Ella apretó el hombrecillo de madera contra su pecho, dando la idea de que era su posesión más preciada.

El solo verla, le despertaba una ansiedad difícil de descifrar, ganas de combinar piruetas junto a arlequines, de asesinar juntos sin razón ni motivos; Cosa por demás anormal, si tenía en cuenta que jamás había compartido espacio con alguien, luego de ser revelada su verdadera personalidad. Pero la titiritera era diferente, lo distinguía en la manera con que asesinó sin titubear a su perpetrador, en la fortaleza con que seguía resistiendo.

—Entonces hablaré yo¡—Vociferó meciéndose con aires pueriles—Quisiera ver una de tus presentaciones¡. Oh Oh¡ Tengo una idea¡, ¿Hay mucha gente en este pueblo, no?. ¿Qué tal si les damos un acto conjunto?¡. Genial, fabuloso, vamos ahora mismo¡—Se puso de pie de un solo salto, sujetando con fuerza la mano más pequeña; No obstante, no pudo avanzar ni un paso, cuando los dedos que sostenía se escaparon de entre los suyos, gélidos y húmedos—¿Qué estas esperando?¡ Titi-

—E-Estoy cansada…—Dijo la rubia con la voz quebrada—Ve…yo me quedo.

—¿Pero qué dices?¡—Le reclamó caprichosamente.

—Yo no soy como tu…estúpido bufón— El insulto fue inexistente a sus oídos, su cerebro se centró en la verdad, que por la euforia había olvidado.

" _¿Qué esperabas?"._ Resonó desde la oscuridad. _"Ella es humana, y los humanos son débiles ante la muerte"._

"Entonces…ella simplemente cumplirá su ciclo de vida". Pensó, a lo que se inclinaba y despejaba el rostro de la menor, para así contemplar con mayor facilidad las grandes gotas de sudor que le descendían desde las sienes, así como la piel apagada y el par de labios resecos con delgadas grietas rojizas.

—Te equivocas. Tú eres una titiritera, y yo un Bufón— Retirado el par de guantes de cuero que traía puestos, buscó la pálida mano de la chica— Nuestra naturaleza es la misma: Somos atracciones vivas, en un mundo corrupto—Habló, apoyando ambas palmas, una contra la otra.

La débil risa de la rubia llegaba como música a sus oídos —Realmente eres gracioso —Agregó la chica, aferrándose con fuerza a la mano contraria—Yo jamás he estado viva…supongo que tienes razón…a lo mejor si somos similares.

Liberó la mano de la joven conforme sintió un hormigueo en el pecho, justo en la parte superior izquierda como si un nido de avispones jugara dentro de su esternón; Sin mediar autorización, tomó el muñeco con el propósito de restaurar de forma inexperta, las conexiones con la cruz que permitía su manipulación.

—Pierdes tu tiempo…cuando algo se desquebraja de esa manera…ya no puede ser arreglado.

—Pero que pesimista, debes sonreír más¡—Le contestó, sacándole la lengua infantilmente. Aunque para él la figurilla lucia perfecta, la verdad sea dicha: Los hilos tenían longitudes disparejas, una pierna estaba fracturada a la mitad, mientras la cabeza se sacudía a punto de descolgarse del todo—Ta da¡ — Exclamó, haciendo bailar el arlequín.

—Hasta yo luzco mejor…torpe—La titiritera le arrebató el artefacto —Así no se hace…

—Entonces enséñame, _Puppet Master—_ Aguardó en silencio, sonriendo con impaciencia.

—Ex-Existió…—La chica hizo una breve pausa para menguar el vibrato de sus dedos—Hace muchos años, un arlequín...que desde muy joven fue oprimido por los pesados grilletes de la esclavitud—La figurita comenzó levantando sus extremidades, simulando fallidos intentos de escape, mientras su ama complementaba la acción emitiendo habilidosos efectos de sonido—El destino vil…iba corroyendo día a día sus esperanzas…masacrando sin contemplación su sonrisa…mofándose de sus ansias de emancipación…

Lejanas memorias llegaban con el apacible tarareo taciturno.

—En medio de su desesperación…él luchó una última vez contra la maldad…creyendo que así alcanzaría la victoria— La marioneta celebró haciendo ademanes de gloria—La bienaventuranza duró poco…pues en las tinieblas de una noche sin luna…Lucifer se plantó frente a él...reclamando un alma pura…un espíritu humilde que maniobrar a su sádico gusto.

La dramatización continuó con su personaje principal sufriendo arrodillado y suplicando por piedad inalcanzable. Finalmente, este se aferró a su pecho con ambas manos, antes de desfallecer en medio del pozo de sangre.

—Pero ese no fue su final— Uno de los brazos artificiales se alzó sorpresivamente, siguiéndole su semejante—La ira, la felicidad, amor y resentimiento…se fundieron en un nuevo corazón que latía desolado—El arlequín se encontró flotando sobre el charco rojo—Su alma penitente aún vivía…—La chica activó un mecanismo escondido, del cual surgió la diminuta cuchilla que se enterró de golpe, en la carne despedazada de su operadora— Porque la cólera, la venganza y la locura nunca mueren.

El títere cayó inmóvil sobre su dueña, quien hizo un fracasado intento de venia. El profesionalismo con que había interpretado desapareció, haciendo tránsito a respiraciones agitadas. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de presenciar?, ¿Qué clase de hechizo le había lanzado esa chica, que lo revolvía de tal manera?. ¿Era la historia, o quizás el modo con que expresó tanto con simples actos?,

" _¿Qué demonios te sucede, Shinji?¡, es solo un maldito arlequín¡"_ Le reclamó agresivamente su oculto pasajero.

—Eso fue Asombroso¡ —Soltó desbordante en emoción—¿Cómo lo has hecho?, ¿Acaso tienes algo en la boca que hace que suene así?¡ — Sin respetar el espacio personal de la chica, se reclinó sobre ella para entreabrirle los labios y fisgonearle tanto la lengua como paladar—Genial, sin trucos¡. Eres toda tu¡.

Sin molestarse en apartarlo, la menor lo observaba con desconcierto al verlo rebotando entre aplausos y cumplidos—Mentiroso…sé que no soy buena…—Detuvo el festejo al detectar una variación en el timbre de voz femenino.

—Eres la mejor¡. Solo te hace falta tu propio traje. Ten¡ —Dijo, quitándose el llamativo sombrero, para acomodarlo sobre la cabellera de la joven. Evidentemente no era de la talla correcta, dado que los picos anaranjados y negros se escurrían más de la cuenta, cubriéndole por debajo de la frente de manera graciosa. La titiritera tanteó sorprendida la suavidad de la tela sobre su cabeza, explorándola hasta hacer sonar uno de los cascabeles dorados. Ella sonrío, pero no de una manera perturbante como la que solía observar en el reflejo del agua, esa expresión irradiaba belleza desgajada entre un millar de aflicciones.

" _E_ _lla siente aversión hacia los humanos"._ Su colega ya se estaba cansando de la situación. _"Ni siquiera dudes que hacia nosotros también"._

"Lo se…pero el cómo maneja su marioneta y esa sonrisa..." Meditaba sin relajar su animado comportamiento.

—Quédatelo—Habló subiendo lentamente la parte de adelante del gorro, logrando destapar los iris color miel—A ti se te ve mucho mejor— Agregó, rozando ligeramente las largas pestañas de la chica.

— _Grazie…—_ Los ojos opuestos se entrecerraron hasta desbordarse—Que pesado…el cielo está llorando—Murmuró la rubia, agachando el rostro avergonzado. Sin motivo, esa imagen le provocaba rápidas e irracionales pulsaciones que zarandeaban su bombeante órgano vital.

" _Detén esto, maldición¡"._ Exigía la sombra en vano. _"No permitas que_ _desentierre cosas que deben quedarse extintas¡"._

—Vamos a actuar juntos, titiritera¡ —Insistió más entusiasmado que antes, con las escazas gotas de lluvia que se filtraron por la espesa copa verde, chocando suavemente contra sus sedosos mechones blondos, ahora descubiertos.

—Hiyori…mi nombre es Hiyori.

—Hiyori¡—Gritó a lo que levantaba la quijada de la chica—A mí me han llamado de muchas formas: _Yu-sze_ _,_ _P´rang, Tersites,_ _Dossennus,_ _Cicirro,_ _Filemón_ **,** aunque de todos, mi sobrenombre favorito sigue siendo " _The Amusement Buffoon_ ".

—El verdadero…— Susurró la rubia, rozándole el cuello con sus enclenques dedos.

—Tú puedes llamarme Shinji como lo hacía mi madre—No estaba seguro si era lo debido, pero cubrió con las suyas, las manos que parecían a punto de romperse.

—Shinji…me agrada—Finalizada la oración, las cuatro pupilas se cruzaron en un súbito mutismo—Lo que dijiste antes…¿Era cierto? — Hiyori cambió lo melancólico de su voz, por un suave siseo—Que soy una tentación en la que es imposible no caer...

Todo lo que salía de su boca de bufón iba envuelto en su representativa jocosidad, no obstante en esa ocasión fue más verdad que otra cosa. La adrenalina que corrió por su torrente sanguíneo desde el preciso momento en que la vio por primera vez, se movía como desquiciada entre la euforia lúdica y la vehemente excitación. Empero, la intensidad no disminuía, por el contrario, aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba junto a ella."Es enloquecedora…su dramatúrgica habilidad con las manos, la macabra forma en que arrebata un alma sin vacilaciones, lo agudo y al mismo tiempo abatido de su mirar, el cómo disfruta con mis burlas…". Razonaba, formando una sola línea con sus labios.

—No era broma—Afirmó con seriedad escasa en él—Ahora lo eres aún más—Complementó, observándola desvergonzadamente desde los pies hasta la intensidad de cada pupila ambarina.

Las hebras amarillentas de ambos, escurrían agua celestial sin que vocablos fueran pronunciados. Sus instintos iban prendiéndose paulatinamente, algo que pensó solo la matanza le ocasionaría, y en tan corto tiempo, el ambiente se volvió sofocante, como si cada milésima que decía adiós, dejara atrás cualquier traza de comedia.

Hiyori ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa ladina—Bébela— Musitó la chica al tiempo que empapaba dos de sus propias falanges, en la espesa piscina roja que anidaba en su estómago—Sé que te mueres por hacerlo.

Sostuvo con delicadeza la mano fría de la rubia, e hizo suyos el grupo de dedos ajenos, paseando su larga lengua espaciosamente por cada articulación, sorbiendo sin apuro, hasta la última pizca de aquel fluido. Con la exquisitez que cataban sus papilas gustativas, todo su ser le ordenaba a gritos, alimentar esa sed insaciable; Hiyori pareció oír sus suplicas permitiéndole la segunda saboreada, una que aprovechó al máximo absorbiendo la longitud de cada dedo con movimientos mayormente lascivos.

Al igual que la sustancia se escurría en finos ríos por la extensión del brazo más joven, también lo hicieron sus labios provocando enérgicas succiones, inclusive en zonas que se encontraban limpias del líquido vital. Llegado a ese punto, tanto la piel como el sudor se le hacían indescriptibles, su presión sanguínea fluía arrebatadamente, perdiéndose por completo en la seducción que desprendía la frescura de su tez. Le corrompió con pausadas mordidas el largo del cuello, hasta dar con uno de los blandos y sensibles lóbulos. La resonancia de un gemido le instó a detenerse, mas no porque así lo deseara, la cuestión radicaba en que su mente de bufón, no creyó en la certera posibilidad de que aquel placer fuese compartido.

—Shin…ji—Susurró Hiyori con un sonrojo imposible de ocultar a tan corta distancia —Házmelo...

Abandonó su anterior trabajo para así plantarse cara a cara,a la rubia. Sus ojos bien abiertos escudriñaban tratando de diferenciar la más diminuta mancha de indecisión en los iris color miel, pues una propuesta de ese calibre no daba lugar a diversas interpretaciones —¿Comprendes lo que me estas pidiendo, titiritera?—Le cuestionó, usando todo el autocontrol que su cuerpo inmortal aún le permitía.

—No soy una niña ingenia…de inocencia ya no me resta nada—Habló Hiyori, enseñando varias de las feroces marcas dejadas por la sodomía.

Aún con la evidencia palpable del abuso carnal, su escasa sensatez resultó ser un inesperado y desgraciado impedimento—Yo…no puedo—Al verse abrumado, atinó a decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, ya que por más novelesco que sonase, la historia le había demostrado que en su gran mayoría, los humanos se liaban exclusivamente por las triviales ganas de fornicar, tendencia que no le apetecía compartir.

La titiritera desvió la mirada, notándose como luchaba por mantener una mueca tranquila que cubriera la excusable vergüenza —E-Entiendo—Escuchó el apesadumbrado sonido—Yo…solo quería elegir al menos una vez…la persona con la que quiero estar.

Aunque Hiyori no tuviera nada que perder, su situación era diferente. Copular le significaría unirse con una infancia trágica que desconocía, un sufrimiento que solo podría intuir sin llegar a descifrar, acariciar la desolación de un ser humano, cuando apenas si podía cargar con la propia; Pero principalmente se sentiría vulnerable, con la cortina que le protegía completamente abierta. Su cerebro concebía tantas razones por las que mantenerse en la negativa, justificaciones a por qué rechazar el deseo que se acrecentaba en su interior. Sin embargo, a esas alturas todo en ella sobrepasaba lo inexplicable."¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?". Meditaba desvaneciendo su sonrisa. "Yo no soy así…nunca he dudado".

—No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué yo?—Preguntó más para sí mismo—No cometas el error de pensar que soy amable o gentil—Alegó tomando una distancia prudencial; Si ella se retractaba como era de esperarse, lo mejor sería anticiparse a sus propios impulsos—Ya no soy humano, ni alguien con el que desearías estar.

Sabiamente evitó relacionarse a profundidad con otro individuo en lo que llevaba de cumplida su condena; Siendo un espécimen atrofiado en tantos sentidos, era consciente de que nadie podría comprenderle, entender cada rasgo marcado por sus orígenes, el dolor del sacrificio, ni la necesidad incontrolable de exterminar. Su lado patético y mártir, escondido bajo la máscara bicolor, era la migaja de intimidad que aún conservaba, lo único que su imperecedero destino le permitía ostentar como propio.

Fuese por complejo o sensatez, era reacio a verse completamente expuesto ante otra persona, que su miedo, resentimiento y el cariño que una vez sintió, fuesen tocados por alguien. Ese lastre era algo que nadie podría soportar, que solo engendraría pavor y aborrecimiento tal como recitaba la vieja maldición. "Ella me hace flaquear, pone en tela de juicio todo lo que he creído hasta el momento…". Especuló, arrugando levemente el entrecejo. "Y eso me aterra…".

Hiyori guardó silencio observándolo sin parpadear, casi podía divisar en ella una pizca de dicha al tener el privilegio de contemplar su inédito instante de inseguridad—'¿Por qué?' —Comentó la rubia, regalándole las facciones que tanta impresión le causaban —No es por haberme protegido…esa es una deuda que ni en un millón de años podré compensarte…

—No me debes nada, titiritera—Dijo, mostrando un fugaz semblante estoico—'El deseo' es lo que me motiva a todo lo referente a ti—Esa clase de sinceridad que a un mortal podría resultarle tan compleja, le era tan natural como respirar.

—Serás...— Farfulló Hiyori, cubriéndose la cara con una de sus manos. Comenzaba a frustrarle el no saber interpretar los colores que se le subían al rostro cada tanto—Una sucia muñeca de trapo…eso es lo único que había sido a partir de mi nacimiento…desde que me hablaste por primera vez con esa boca de bufón, yo…lo que quiero decir es que…solo contigo me he sentido verdaderamente viva.

—¿Por qué?—Volvió a preguntar, en esta ocasión con un carácter apacible, a la espera de algo que sin entenderlo a la perfección, requería con fuerte necesidad.

—Porque no necesito que me lo digas…con solo verte, oírte y sentirte…—Declaró la chica, acariciando con las gélidas yemas de sus dedos, la pintura imborrable que teñía su perfil —Sé que cargas incontables cicatrices al igual que yo.

" _Si la dejas continuar, no podré protegerte de lo que vendrá"._ Le lanzó su sombría mitad como advertencia final.

—No me importa nada más…yo quiero estar contigo…Shinji.

"Si sigue hablándome de ese modo, ya no existirá límite alguno…no con ella". Reflexionó con incandescente furor, mientras dejaba a sus manos tantear una de las piernas femeninas.

Las sutiles caricias fueron confirmación suficiente para Hiyori, quien deslizó hacia abajo una de sus mangas, revelando la piel suave de un pecho firme de humilde tamaño, adornado con la preciosidad rosácea de aquella aureola y el rígido pezón—Sin titubeos, después de todo…es estúpido tratar negarlo— Hiyori tomó un largo respiro antes de jalarlo, de los picos largos de su camisa a rayas—Que nosotros nos atrajimos desde el principio

Sus labios se ensancharon, revelando por completo las dos filas de dientes—Como bufón a titiritera—Siseó melódicamente, tomando posición sobre el cuerpo tendido bajo sus caderas, disponiéndose a lamer los pómulos pintados como el atardecer.

Reconociendo la fogosidad que lo dominaba, le prestó atención a los libidinosos reflejos que su cuerpo había mantenido dormidos: Su anatomía acaloraba pese al efecto climático de la fría precipitación; Su lengua encrespándose incontrolablemente produciendo así, una abundante cantidad de saliva; La fuerza invisible que guiaba cada uno de sus movimientos, con el exclusivo fin de incrementar los roces con el cuerpo contrario; Y por supuesto, la inocultable erección que continuaba endureciéndose bajo su pantalón.

La titiritera desconocía el frenesí que alentaba con el calor incitante de su aliento —Hiyori — Dijo, mientras la aligeraba de ropa, dejando relucir la blancuzca tez que tanto ansiaba contemplar libre de trabas—No pienso tener sexo con una muñeca sumisa —Separó una a una, las piernas de la chica, ganando el espacio suficiente para recostar su zona baja contra la de ella, provocándole un quejido imposible de ahogar—Eres una _Puppet Master,_ así que actúa como tal.

Vio desnuda cada curva exquisita a sus ojos, sus piernas delgadas y fáciles de maniobrar, la esbelta cintura semejante a una jugosa pera tropical, el contorneo perfecto de sus senos, las innumerables pecas que se dibujaban en su cuerpo, cada una con formas y tonalidades distintas. Todos y cada uno de sus rasgos, hacían a su figura sencillamente inigualable.

La mirada de la rubia se entrecerró esforzándose por suprimir el dolor, y con la misma disposición con que dio rienda suelta a la situación, le fue desabotonando la camisa a tonos morados y azules, facilitándole el retirarla completo; Hiyori palpó las múltiples marcas que se grababan sobre su piel, células muertas y deformadas que le brindaban el aspecto tétrico del que se hacía merecedor, eran tocadas por medio de un placentero manoseo.

Cansado del estrujamiento agobiante, deslizó sus coloridos zaragüelles y sin retirarlos del todo, liberó un audible suspiro al dejar respirar su miembro erguido y baboso por el lubricante natural. Experimentando un centenar de sensaciones que lo irrumpían a causa de la fricción con la pubis impecablemente esculpida, los dedos de Hiyori fueron descendiendo con una meta clara, la cual alcanzó sin impedimento alguno.

El contraste de temperaturas que acompañaban el lento masaje y el rostro ruborizado de al Titiritera, observándolo como fiera al asecho, dejó por el piso el placer que pudiese proporcionarle el rebanar una garganta. Apoyó su brazo izquierdo contra la corteza del leño y se dispuso a escudriñarle la plenitud del torso,con su lengua gozando cada centímetro recorrido desde la clavícula hasta la pelvis, probando la mezcla de fluidos que expedía el cuerpo más joven.

Ya harto de esperar, comenzó a tantear la entrepierna de la rubia con la yema de sus dedos y pasando de largo el monte de venus, dio masajes en su punto suave.

—A-gh¡…shi— Balbuceaba la titiritera. Esto le entretenía más de lo que pudo prever, pues no creyó posible que su grado de excitación aumentara tanto con el simple hecho de verla mordiéndose los labios y encorvando los dedos a causa de los espasmos—Shin…ji-agh…m-más rápido…

La palpitante curiosidad de bufón, fue dejando su huella en la vulva enrojecida con mayor avidez, y con la intención de acelerar los estridentes gemidos, introdujo pausadamente su dedo corazón, abriéndose paso entre los labios menores de Hiyori; En breve, dos de sus falanges podían ir y venir con facilidad, al son del ensordecedor chillido de la titiritera, que llegó al tiempo en que con gran interés, extrajo sus dedos ahora embadurnados en una extraña sustancia transparente, de textura pegajosa y gracioso sabor.

Súbitamente la mujer de mejillas rojizas, le rodeó con ímpetu del cuello, forzándolo a inclinarse por completo sobre ella—Agh…demo—Tartamudeó Hiyori, escurriendo una cantidad considerable de saliva por el borde de sus labios.

Pese a que de sus palabras entrecortadas no era mucho lo que podía entender, sabía con certeza que le encantaba, que nunca se cansaría de absorber el fruto de su boca, ni de humedecer el par de botones arrugados como pálidas pasas. Sin haber hecho mucho, sentía su virilidad más firme y con esta, las ansias de saciar las ganas que le tenían a punto de estallar.

—C-Cogeme de una maldita vez¡—Exclamó Hiyori impacientada, arañando el pellejo de su nuca.

Sin intenciones de extender el juego previo y dado que la rubia se lo exigía con esa sensual agresividad que podría prender a un tímpano de hielo, entornó con su engrandecido glande, la aguosa y cálida entrada; Apretando con ambas manos las nalgas de la titiritera, la atrajo contra sí en la embestida desmesurada que tanto le había costado contener. Le era difícil no excederse, pues cada vez que el golpeteo mojado se dejaba oír, el deseo de poseerla cobraba mayor intensidad; La sensación de estar completamente rodeado en ella, perdido en la piscina de su vientre con las blandas paredes internas comprimiéndolo, no tenía comparación.

Fundía los gemidos de la titiritera, con los sonidos guturales que brotaban de su garganta,mientras ella desgarraba su espalda con libertad. Luego de las primeras tres arremetidas, su falo se contraía al tener las terminaciones nerviosas al rojo vivo; La retuvo de las caderas permitiéndose dar movimientos circulares, frotando incesantemente el órgano carnoso, un deleite excepcional, único, que dejaba fuera de concurso a cualquier otro que ese mundo pudiese ofrecerle.

Disfrutaba del violento jaloneo a sus mechones amarillentos, con el que ella dictaminaba sin hablar, que le tenía prohibido alejarse ni para agarrar un segundo aire. Tatuó la insignia de sus labios en la extensión del cuello de Hiyori, contemplando el dúo de cristales destellantes sin mediar palabra, con el mero coro de jadeos como instrumental. Una y otra vez, clavó su miembro con furor sin recibir la más mínima queja, por el contrario, la titiritera oprimía su interior, clamando sin decoro e impulsándolo a entrelazar sus figuras con más avidez. La rubia le indicó a sus caderas ondearse, uniendo sus cuerpos en plena simetría, dejándole ver a plenitud la fiereza, que le hechizó por completo.

Sin parar las embestidas, chocó mansamente su frente con la de ella, rozando la tersa dermis que recubría su rostro, oyendo con claridad como su nombre era pronunciado de manera intermitente, pero con la misma determinación implacable que les había arrastrado a ese momento; Y allí, observando sin obstáculos los cristales de la titiritera,terminó de comprender el por qué Hiyori decidió dejar atrás,las memorias de heridas pasadas perpetradas con crueldad: Tan simple y sincero como se lo había confesado, por primera vez ella se entregaba voluntariamente a alguien.

Cuando perdió todo control sobre si y el clímax arribó, sintió como toneladas del libido apresadas por siglos, salieron expulsadas de su ser simbolizadas en el lechoso y espeso líquido que se rebasaba de entre las piernas de la rubia, quien fue aligerando el agarre, extendiendo las piernas apaciblemente sobre el suelo. La cabeza le daba vueltas en un agradable mareo, sacudidas tan exorbitantes que deseaba repetir diez mil billones de veces más, pero cada una de esas ocasiones, deberían ser exclusivamente con la titiritera que le hizo ver luz donde todo lo rodeaba era oscuridad.

Dos desconocidos cuyas almas parecían haberse buscado desde el principio de los tiempos. ' _Somos atracciones vivas, en un mundo corrupto',_ fue lo que expresó cuando ella estuvo a punto de resignarse, y sería lo que juraría por toda la eternidad.

—Shin…ji—Susurró la titiritera, agotada cerca de su oído.

—Lo sabía…—Cantó, apoyando la quijada en el pecho contrario, mientras acicalaba el descolorido cabello de Hiyori—Que tú serias mi titiritera.

"Si…yo estaba destinado a morir 235 veces, antes de poder conocerla" Especuló, exhalando con tranquilidad. "Debemos estar juntos, es así como ha de ser…que el misticismo de este instante perdure para siempre".

—Titiritera—Al no escuchar respuesta, se distanció hasta dejar de ejercer presión sobre la anatomía opuesta y de ese modo despejar los mechones alborotados que le cubrían el rostro—¿Hiyori?.—Observó estático, como los labios azulados ya no se movían—Hiyori…v-vamos—Volvió su voz un apagado murmullo, sacudiéndola por los hombros a la espera de escuchar replica alguna—Ti-Titiritera, no te duermas¡—Gritó, estampando su puño en una de las gruesas raíces donde se encontraban recostados.

Bajó la mirada para descubrir con sus ojos sombríos llenos de pánico, como ambos compartían el mismo manto carmesí, esencia escarlata que le cubría la totalidad del tronco, brazos, e inclusive por debajo de las rodillas; Un rojo tan profundo y frígido que había terminado de fluir. Sin molestarse en limpiar las palmas de sus manos, acarició las heladas mejillas de la rubia, pero por más toques que diera en ellas, estas ya no se encendían como antes, ya no se encogían en una tierna sonrisa, ni jamás volverían a vibrar con el mágico sonido que ella producía al reír.

—No…no, no, no¡.Tu y yo aún…aún tenemos que…los dos…

" _¿Ahora lo entiendes?"._ Se pronunció, extrañamente condescendiente su álter ego. " _No importa lo que desees…siempre habrás de perderlo todo"._

"Los humanos mueren…y yo no soy humano". Recordó,dejándose caer sobre la inerte figura.

" _Pero sientes dolor"._ Agregó su siniestro copiloto. _"El de saber que vagaras perennemente como un sucio perro, sin poder olvidarla jamás"._

De repente se percató de que pese a la efímera y majestuosa intimidad, hubo algo que no se dio por olvido, error o tal vez en el fondo ambos los sabían, comprendían su realidad y temieron entregarlo todo con aquel gesto. Acercó su cara a la de Hiyori y de una manera tosca, posó sus labios negros sobre los de ella; No cerró los ojos, tallaba en lo más alto de su antología milenaria, la mirada apagada que no le perdió de vista ni siquiera cuando el último respiro fue dado.

"Porque yo soy un Bufón…y tú por siempre serás mi Titerera". Concluyó abrazando el cadáver y apretando con su mano, la de la chica que ya no podría corresponderle.

—Solitario. Este mundo es solitario, trágico…apasionado y también sublime como tú—Murmuró, apagando sus ojos y deseando la muerte una vez más.

Soñó con un océano carente de olas, con un cielo en penumbras y sin estrellas que lo iluminaran. Se vio a sí mismo en la lejana cabaña de madera mohosa donde nació, el hermoso rostro caritativo de la madre que lo acunó; Revivió el momento de su predestinada perdición, el sadismo de la primera alma que destrozó, y por último, la risa de la única mujer que verdaderamente lo deseo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shinji…". Escuchó a lo lejos. "Despierta". Reconoció con amargura, la voz que le agitaba incluso en su mente.

—¿Bufón, podrías pararte por favor?...¿Quieres levantarte de una maldita vez?¡—Más que el grito, fue la fuerte palmada en su cabeza la que logró su cometido.

Sus pupilas se dilataron como platos, observando la imagen a pocos centímetros que definitivamente había acabado con ese desdichado sueño, pues aquel rostro le era inconfundible—¿H-Hiyo…ri?—Habló tartajoso, palpando escéptico las facciones de la rubia; Confirmada la vitalidad de la figura, dio inicio a una serie de pellizcos en su propio brazo. Si se trataba de un espejismo, preferiría enfrentar la dura realidad más temprano que tarde.

A la titiritera se le agotó la paciencia, alejándolo con el pie. La chica dio profundas respiraciones, viéndose libre de los 70 kilos extra que previamente le aprisionaban la caja torácica —Bufón¡—Pidió Hiyori, chasqueando los dedos—¿Quieres prestarme atención?¡.

"¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?¡". Quiso bramar, pero nada conseguía salir de su boca paralizada desde el instante en que contempló las tiernas membranas que rodeaban los cristales ocres de la chica, ahora matizados por una intensa capa azabache.

Hiyori rompió su estado de shock al plantarle una bofetada—Por favor, Shinji…—Murmuró la rubia, mimando la zona brevemente lesionada.

—Esto...esto no tiene sentido…¿Cómo es que tú?¡ —Sin pedir permiso, emprendió una exhaustiva exploración a lo largo y ancho del cuerpo de Hiyori, ratificando así lo inconcebible: En el vientre plano ya no existía aquel hueco, ni carne sanguinolenta hecha trizas, solo una extensa mancha de sangre oscura y seca, que se cuarteaba al contacto del aire contra la piel rejuvenecida y limpia de raspaduras. La herida había desaparecido dejando como estela, pequeñas cicatrices circulares del tamaño de una uña—Esto no es posible…— Al tiempo que sus labios abiertos se contraían deformando su estupefacta expresión, tomó distancia a sabiendas de lo mutable que podría volverse su disparatada psiquis, cuando la turbación llegaba.

—N-No me digas¡—Su entonación dulcemente satírica, combinó a la perfección con el rostro luciendo un tenue rubor producto de ese impredecible toqueteo—Ya deja de mirarme de esa manera...si alguien puede explicarlo, ese eres tú, señor bufón inmortal— Dijo mientras reacomodaba su ropa.

Mudo como estatua, repasó fugazmente toda su existencia, indagando desesperado hasta el más minúsculo y ridículo recuerdo que sirviese de explicación, algo, lo que sea que pudiese justificar lo que acontecía. La incesante búsqueda se detuvo abruptamente al ver una cosa clara en su presente:No importaba la causa, la única verdad que merecía ser considerada era que su titiritera estaba viva, inhalaba y exhalaba con naturalidad, resplandeciendo bellamente por cada una de sus células.

Inmediatamente se arrojó sobre ella, apretándola en un efusivo abrazo. Desvergonzado, ronroneaba al restregar su rostro en el torso de la menor —Titiritera¡—Vociferó, justo antes de que una mano tirara con fuerza de su lisa cabellera, obligándolo a levantar la vista.

—Contéstame¡—Una tras otra, gotas saladas le golpearon las mejillas, fieles compañeras de las palabras quebrándose al ser pronunciadas—¿Q-Que es esto? —Preguntó ella por lo bajo—¿Tanto querías que no muriera?...¿Tanto como para hacerme esto?¡— La rubia se ocultó la boca con una mano—A-Aún si no deseara morir, aun así…— Pese a los esfuerzos, los gimoteos ya corrían libres— Fue egoísta¡—El entrecejo de la fémina, temblaba arrugándose—S-Sin avisarme¡, sin advertirme¡. No tenías derecho a tomar esa decisión por mi¡.

Hiyori estaba llorando, no por alegría, ni felicidad. Sin ser un experto en emociones, tenía el suficiente raciocinio como para interpretar las aceleradas sacudidas que daba el pecho de la titiritera, jadeos que brotaban cada vez más ruidosos desde su garganta. "Vive…ella vive…pero convertida en lo que yo".

—Ti-Tiritera, yo no…Ah-ahhhh¡—Gritó exaltado, arrastrándose hasta apartarse varios metros de ella— NO LO SABÍA ¡—Lo último que ella le echó en cara, lo apaleó con mayor vigor que el del ardor dejado con cada exclamación—TI-TIRI-TE…AHH¡, NO SABÍA QUE ESTO OCURRIRÍA¡.

" _Vaya giro en la trama…bueno, ¿Que se le va a hacer?. Mejor aprovechemos tu buen ánimo, para matar un poco"._ Aconsejó desinteresadamente su copiloto.

"CÁLLATE¡ TODO ES TU MALDITA CULPA¡". Trató vanamente de callarlo, al estampar los nudillos contra su corteza craneal.

" _Me ofendes con tus erradas acusaciones, querido amigo. Te lo advertí hasta cansarme; De hecho, la frase 'Te lo dije, necio Bufón insensato' te va de maravilla"._ Le respondió sarcásticamente, su incondicional acompañante _."Te dejaste seducir por ella, babeaste como animal rabioso, permitiste que tu lengua la saboreara, y que tus manos la hicieran rugir de placer"_. Le acusaba él. _"Si compartirá nuestro mismo destino, ha sido culpa tuya. No me responsabilices de tus acciones"._

"YO NO QUERÍA LASTIMARLA¡. LA TITIRITERA NO MERECE LAS PERPETUAS TINIEBLAS¡". El conflicto interno era cada vez más evidente, debido a los múltiples espasmos que llenaron su rostro. "ERA MÍA¡, ESTA ENDEMONIADA SENTENCIA ERA SOLA MÍA¡. MI CARGA, MI GRILLETE¡, NO EL SUYO¡".

Ya no importaba el como había ocurrido, era evidente que Hiyori lo detestaba por haberla corrompido con la funesta naturaleza a la cual estaba encadenado.

—Destinado a ser una aborrecida abominación sin final¡—Clamó, rompiendo el inquietante silencio— Mil setecientos diecisiete años desde que vi morir lo que más quería¡ Atado a esta sucia tierra sin la esperanza de ir al cielo, al limbo, ni siquiera a las ardientes llamas del infierno¡— Dirigió ambas manos a la cima de su cabeza, enterrándose las uñas, cual garras de bestia.

" _¿Qué crees que haces?, ella no tiene por qué saberlo¡"._ Objetó su oculto cómplice. _"Deja de exhibirnos como fenómenos de feria¡"._ Atacó la molesta resonancia, precipitando el filo de su hoja corta repetidas veces, estancándolo en el hemisferio derecho de su cerebro.

—¿CREES QUE QUERRÍA CONDENARTE A VER IMPOTENTE COMO TODO LO QUE TE RODEA, MUERE CON EL MALDITO PASO DEL TIEMPO?¡—La hemorragia cerebral se ponía en evidencia, por la acuosa esencia de sus vasos sanguíneos, escurriéndosele de entre sus lagrimales—¿A SENTIR COMO TU CORAZÓN SE CONSUME, ARRASANDO CON CUALQUIER MINÚSCULO RASTRO DE COMPASIÓN, BONDAD, CARIÑO?¡.

Por siglos, se distanció de las emociones con el preciso fin de no verse involucrado en situaciones caóticas que lo perturbaran aun más de lo que ya se encontraba; Siendo su vida una ridícula y perpetua broma, ¿Podía caer más bajo?, ¿Acaso fue un error revelarse ante ella?.

—TE DESEO¡. QUIERO QUE VIVAS A MI LADO, PERO NO SIENDO UN ADEFESIO COMO YO¡—Terminó liberando aquello que le oprimía cortantemente el pecho, tormento que traía a cuestas desde mucho antes de conocerla, algo que ilusamente creyó asimilado—S-Soy un bufón¡, un monstruoso bufón¡—La cicatriz que nuevamente comenzaba a descocerse

Esa era la realidad del encuentro que idealizó como predestinado, y la verdad del encantamiento que le permitió rozar fugazmente, la verdadera felicidad. Erró, mintiéndose a sí mismo y harto de escuchar la dominante voz opacando sus más honestas pasiones, había omitido las innumerables advertencias, y esas eran las consecuencias.

" _Te escuchas tan lejano, Shinji…como la primera vez que agonizaste, cegado por la angustia…con las típicas lamentaciones descorazonadas de un alma mortal siendo desmembrada"._ Siseaba con un dejo apesadumbrado, su otra mitad. _"Si sigues así… tendré que dejarte solo"._

"Ya no me importa…Sé que puedo asesinar sin ti, es así como debió ser desde un principio¡. Tu lengua desbocada solo empeora mi sufrimiento¡". Especuló, al tiempo que se arrastró precipitadamente, logrando dar con una resistente roca caliza, para en ella estrellar los turbulentos pensamientos que no paraban de retumbar. "Solo¡, estoy solo¡, dejadme solo¡".

Oía el incesante crujido de su cráneo al quebrarse, perdiendo la absurda batalla en la que su antinatural regeneración siempre saldría victoriosa —Bufón¡, Bufón¡…no, no¡…yo no soy humano¡—De igual forma, desportillaba las ilusiones vanas que nunca debieron haber aflorado, que en las profundidades fangosas de su alma debieron haberse momificado—No¡…yo no soy humano¡…no, no…hu-humano…no soy humano¡…no, no lo soy¡…N-no soy…no soy hu-humano…Huma-ah¡…no, no soy humano¡…No so-.

Lo único que consiguió detener su ataque de demencia, fue el puño que dio directo a su mejilla; Desconcertado y con las pupilas a punto de salirse de su órbita, viró el rostro lentamente para observar la causa de su abrupta interrupción: La chica de dieciocho años, quemándolo con la mirada—NO ERES UN ADEFESIO¡—No alcanzó a abrir la boca, cuando ya la tenía encima, gritando, golpeándolo y aprisionándole débilmente los brazos hasta que finalmente consiguió inmovilizarlo, no por la fuerza ejercida, sino por la intensidad y pujante determinación que trasmitía—Gran imbécil¡.

La manera en que le gruñía era imponente, llena de bravura y al mismo tiempo melancolía. Ya que la conoció al borde de la muerte, era comprensible que hasta ahora fuera descubriendo la agudeza de sus más pendencieras cualidades, esas que la hacían tan encantadoramente arrolladora.

—Eres ' _The Amusement Buffoon',_ eso dijiste¡.

—Sí, ¿Pero, acaso importa?¡—Replicó, apaciguando su ánimo paulatinamente; Era irracional el que la rubia lograba amansar su mente voluble —Titiritera…—Masculló, rascando la sangre grumosa de su flequillo, y volviendo su entonación, tan suave y pueril como la de un crío extraviado—No te juzgo por detestarme, titiritera.

Hiyori lo miró frunciendo su divino semblante—No te odio, idiota¡—Espetó la rubia dándole un sonoro puño en el pecho, para después esconder su rostro en la misma zona. Al parecer él no era el único con una personalidad fácilmente cambiante—E-Estoy asustada¡

"¿Asustada?". Se cuestionó, evidentemente confundido.

—¿Cómo es que no lo ves?...—La delicada voz salió débil y apagada—Morí, Shinji…en cuestión de segundos, vi esfumarse el único instante de felicidad que había alcanzado en mi vida…dejé de sentirte aun cuando estabas encima mío…ni siquiera tuve el mínimo aliento que me permitiera agradecerte…disculparme…decirte que…—Hiyori gimoteaba, restregando las facciones afligidas y avergonzadas, en su varonil torso despojado de vestiduras—D-Dolió…muchísimo más que la muerte misma…

Miles de estaciones vio pasar a su alrededor, demasiadas décadas sin compañía que le volvieron mucho más insensible de lo que se imaginó, al punto de no poder percibir aquel terror, uno distinto al de ser arrastrada vilmente al otro mundo, uno provocado por todas las cosas anheladas, los sueños inalcanzables, y las pasiones inconclusas que dejaba atrás.

—No te he gritado por resentimiento—Murmuró Hiyori, rozándolo con la finura de sus labios—Tengo miedo, Shinji…—Las manos que anteriormente le pegaban, se afianzaron alrededor de su espalda—Porque la chica frágil, débil, bañada en sangre que conociste, ya no está…porque puedes ver que no soy dócil….soy agresiva y ansió hacer sufrir a todos los que hicieron tan miserable mi existencia…sin dulzura, sin bondad…—Detuvo su acongojado monologo, para respirar necesariamente por la boca—Y ahora…soy una titiritera a la que le horroriza pensar, el que vaya a tener que transitar por este perpetuo camino sola.

La tocó, acarició cada parte de su radiante cuerpo y aun así, fue incapaz de avistar la voluntad de un corazón que se aferraba con desesperación al suyo.

—Te equivocas—Contestó de inmediato—Lo que te hace irresistible no son las condiciones en que te conocí, es por todo lo que eres, por lo que las heridas y el dolor liberaron en ti: La ira, el rencor, la incomparable destreza y maestría con la que das vida a ese arlequín, el coraje con que asesinas, lo rotunda, dominante e implacable…eso es lo que deseo de ti— ¿Sola?, como si tan siquiera pensara en abandonarla luego de esa abierta declaración. Que lo golpeara, que lo insultara y luego desencadenara la fiera apasionada que encontró en él.

—E-Estupido…¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente sincero?—Susurró Hiyori, dándole mordiscos—Como me molesta…—Terminó ella, junto a una sigilosa risita.

—Bueno, es que no me salen las mentiras, y también soy muy malo interpretando los gestos, indirectas, eufemismos, o cualquier cosa semejante—Comentó en un tono franco, despegándola un poco de su cuerpo—Titiritera, no podría describirte ni en un millar de años, lo alegre y eufórico que me pones—Luego de eternos minutos, su dentadura volvía a relucir—No es broma, es muy raro¡— Afirmó, abriendo sus ojos por completo—Siento algo, como un montón de cucarachas revoloteando debajo de mis costillas; En el estómago también, como un enorme enjambre de bichos —Señaló las partes referidas con exagerados movimientos.

—No es de extrañar, ¿Sabes?—Hiyori sonreía afectivamente por su ingenuidad, ante lo que para ella era evidente—Mil setecientos diecisiete años ha sido mucho tiempo, Shinji—Mencionó la rubia, previo a elevarse y besarlo por primera vez; Un contacto cálido, disímil a lo torpe del suyo—Sé que no me creerás, pero a veces eres tierno, Bufón.

—Tienes razón, no te creo para nada—Refutó hilarantemente. La cercanía jugó a su favor a la hora de rodearla por la cintura—Pero si te quedas conmigo, no me importará en absoluto que me digas cosas como esas.

—He de advertirte que soy desquiciadamente posesiva, dame unos segundos y tendrás un espléndido collar de hilos enrollados alrededor de tu cuello; Ya sabes, cosas de titiritera—Agregó Hiyori, ladeando su sonrisa con picardía—Sé que son muchas las cosas que me han sucedido hoy, pero…si de algo estoy convencida, es que no lamentaré nunca haber elegido acostarme contigo.

Observando embobado como los parpados de la rubia se cerraban y abrían al igual que armoniosos aleteos, se le hizo plenamente indiscutible que alucinaba por ella, debía ser así ya que cosas tan insignificantes, la hacían merecedora de un pedestal en su jardín del edén. Él ya era ancestral pese a la juventud que demostraba, su propia tez cicatrizada no se compararía nunca con la impecable de la titiritera; Cada rasgo puro y esculpido de su fisionomía, la hacían infinitamente paradisíaca—Titiritera, tienes el único cuerpo perfecto y majestuoso sobre la faz de la tierra—Habló, deslumbrante de júbilo.

—Es-Estaba hablando de otra cosa¡—Reclamó Hiyori, con un tinte carmesí pintando sus cachetes—¿Al menos me estas escuchando, Shinji?¡.

—Ni yo me arrepiento de nada—Concordó con ella—Tampoco el que seas la primera vez que estoy con alguien, luego de haber muerto.

—Ey¡ ¿Estás diciendo que llevabas más de mil quinientos años sin follar?—Le interrogó Hiyori, claramente incrédula—¿Esperas que te crea eso, Bufón?.

—Es cierto, ya te dije que no me gusta mentir—Contestó, indiferente a su suspicacia—Sé que sonara imposible viniendo de alguien como yo, pero siempre he pensado que las personas que desean a muchos, no son capaces de sentir nada verdadero. Además, no es como si me hubiese hecho falta, mi excitación iba hacia la carnicería. Bueno, todo eso fue hasta antes de conocerte.

A su pesar, la rubia se puso de pie, con el fin de ocultar su abochornada expresión—Digamos que te creo…—El tema por poco llega a su fin, sin embargo una disparatada suposición llegó a la cabeza de Hiyori—Shinji…¿Y si fue por eso que ahora soy como tú?.

La imitó apoyándose sobre las plantas de sus dos extremidades inferiores. De esa manera podía apreciar perfectamente la diferencia de estaturas, y en el mismo sentido, percibir con una simple ojeada, la totalidad de exquisitos rasgos juveniles de la titiritera—No entiendo, tienes que ser más clara conmigo—Le pidió, distorsionando un poco su voz.

—Has un esfuerzo y piensa en todos tus años: ¿Lo único excepcional hasta ahora, ha sido haberte revolcado conmigo?—Preguntó Hiyori, esta vez con una picante entonación.

" _Interesante y obscena teoría"_ Cuchicheó su sombrío pasajero. _"Retiro todo lo dicho, me gusta esta chica"._

—Creo que si—Confesó luego de un rápido recuento—Pero eso no tiene sentido…¿Por qué esa sería la única manera en que compartiría mi maldición? —Habló en posición de pensador, con los labios estirados y los dedos soportando el peso de su quijada.

—No me lo preguntes a mí—Aseguró la titiritera, y posterior a recoger la tela a colores del suelo, volvió sobre sus pasos para así darse a la dedicada tarea de vestirlo.

Fue cediendo a sus atenciones, empezando por dejar que ella ensartara cada uno de sus brazos en la manga correspondiente, hasta que solo restaba abrochar la vestimenta—Fue tu idea, tú eres la lista—Era raro y nostálgico recibir esa clase de amabilidad después de tanto tiempo.

—Tal vez el que te hizo esto, era un depravado fetichista—Hiyori hizo una pausa en su hablar, y segundos después de observarle de arriba a abajo con detenimiento, echó a perder lo ya avanzado, quitándole la camisa en medio de un manoseo, por de más descarado.

—Nada de eso…—Cumpliendo un pasajero rol pasivo, dejó a la chica tocarlo a su libre albedrío.

—No tienes que contármelo—Aclaró la titiritera, delineando de manera descendiente, el hueso bien definido de su pelvis—Si es doloroso, no tienes que hacerlo.

Las caricias eran demasiado placenteras como para resistirse, excesiva la euforia contenida desde que la vio respirar nuevamente, e incontenible la pasión que le despertaba el mero hecho de contemplarla. No existía respuesta en su vasto conocimiento del mundo, que pudiese explicar el desorden hormonal que ella le provocaba.

—No veo razón para no decírtelo—La levantó por la cintura con destreza y después de una brusca arremetida, la espalda de la rubia colisionó contra la corteza del gran árbol. Aprisionaba por completo el cuerpo que en perfecto estado de salud, no interpuso ni una minúscula queja—Mas siendo sincero, lo que menos quiero es hablar—Masculló de forma insinuante, previo a degustar pausadamente la finura del cuello contrario—Aunque si es tanto tu interés, podría resumírtelo.

Hiyori no lo pensó dos veces al momento de envolverlo con ambas piernas, atrayéndolo con su indomable aura hasta aniquilar cualquier imperceptible centímetro entre los dos—Habla—Espetó la chica, masajeando con las yemas de sus dedos el nacimiento sensible de sus mechones lisos, y posteriormente dibujando delgadas líneas rojas que bajaron por la extensión de su nuca—Si es que puedes hacerlo.

Asumió el reto más que dispuesto. Tomando ansiada posesión de su boca, fue adentrándose en ella, explorando terreno desconocido; Su naturaleza ferviente luchaba por dominarla con cada lengüetazo, la misma que les forzaba a chorrear guarros ríos de saliva, entre cada una de las agresivas mordidas que iban y venían.

Hiyori no se limitó a desafiarlo mediante la provocativa lucha de poder que protagonizaban sus bocas; La titiritera frotaba su pecho, explorando la saliente de su clavícula, y cuando se cansaba de esta área, proseguía jugueteando hasta corrugarle ambas tetillas, encantos libidinosos con que ella le iba colonizando.

—Nací como esclavo y—Tuvo que detener su narración al notar como la rubia zigzagueaba por la superficie de sus tonificados pectorales, marcando como suyos cada musculo, llegando a la parte que más le apetecía—Me infiltré…ganándome el trabajo de Buf— La delgada mano de la titiritera se deslizó habilidosamente, filtrándose por debajo de sus prendas inferiores y sin un vestigio de vacilación, comenzó a palpar su hombría—Maté por liberación per—Quería liquidar el tema, no obstante Hiyori se lo ponía tan difícil a causa de los rápidos y apretados movimientos con que le masturbaba—C-Como respuesta el destino me arrebató lo que más quería.

—Nuestras cicatrices son similares—Murmuró la titiritera, rozándolo con la tibieza de sus labiales—Pero eso ya te lo había dicho, Shinji —Hiyori le daba un nuevo uso a su boca, estampando placenteros chupones en el inicio de su mandíbula—Y entonces un bastardo te remato, maldiciéndote a llevar esta mascara por toda la eternidad—Agregó la rubia, al comprobar que por más succiones que diera, la pintura blanca no desaparecía.

Quiso terminar recitando jocosamente— _'_ Te maldigo a perdurar por toda la eternidad, consumido en una locura insaciable, vagaras hasta que la soledad te haga olvidar lo que eras, odiado, aborrecido, un adefesio sin final¡' _—_ Actuaba humorísticamente, mofándose de su propia realidad, tal como era común en un individuo de su profesión—'Lo perderás todo y nadie nunca más te amará'¡. O algo así, fue lo que ese miserable me dijo.

Sin deshacerse de la lujuria que la embriagaba, Hiyori retomó un aire comprensivo—Tonto bufón, y aún te preguntas el como he llegado a ser como tú…— Esa era la calidez, que con extrañeza lograba penetrar hasta el centro de su primitiva bomba sanguínea—Estoy viva porque vi en ti a un encantador, gracioso, atrayente y desenfrenado bufón—Confesó ella con las típicas manchas rojas tapizándole el rostro— No hubo temor, ni odio, solo deseo…Rogué con mi último soplo, poder vivir aunque fuese una milésima más contigo…es por eso que esto no es una maldición, Shinji…tu eres mi segunda oportunidad de vivir.

" _Tú no la condenaste a ella, fue Hiyori quien te eligió"._ Confirmó con bonanza, el siniestro eco que ya había olvidado por completo.

Luego de varios tosidos fingidos, ella continuó—Y respecto a lo último…No me molestes, estúpido¡—Gritó Hiyori avergonzada, picándole los ojos.

—No lo hago¡—Exclamó con una encantadora sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para enseguida sujetarle la cabeza y besarla arrebatadamente—Gracias, bella, arriesgada, seductora, inteligente y sentimental Hiyori¡—La efusividad era tanta, que si no estuviesen en esa posición tan poco inocente, con seguridad estaría dando brincos y aplausos a su festiva manera.

La titiritera sonrió entre el gesto, ya hechizada por su cambiante y disparatada personalidad; No obstante, la rubia optó por retomar el control de la situación—Ahora, mi bufón, te vas a callar y dejarte hacer—Ordenó Hiyori con una imponente presencia de dominatriz, estrujando su miembro viril, endureciéndolo embadurnado en el aceitoso líquido preseminal.

" _Buon appetito, viejo amigo"_. Siseó el oscuro pasajero, previo a tomar una extensa y acertada siesta.

Siendo uno con la titiritera, mando al demonio cualquier rastro de pudor, porque al igual que cada embestida suya buscaba fundirse inquebrantablemente a ella, Hiyori lo comprimía con sus blandas paredes internas, proclamando la voluntaria promesa que los ataría perennemente.

"Soy tu Bufón…y tu mi titiritera".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa misma noche la aldea se inundó de alaridos ensordecedores. Cadáveres irreconocibles eran la nueva alfombra que cubría las calles y plazas del lugar; Ancianos, adultos, mujeres y jóvenes, dieron su desgarrado grito final al toparse de frente con la mujer que una vez apedrearon y abusaron mojigatamente. Comprobó que la destrucción que creaban juntos, acrecentaba considerablemente la atracción entre los dos, por lo que luego de un certero e insinuante cruce de miradas, el recinto sagrado que sirvió de templo para hipócritas y pecadores, fue mancillado sin rezos ni oraciones, por el más libidinoso de los siete pecados capitales.

Desnuda y recostada sobre su regazo, Hiyori sacó inédita utilidad a las amargas experiencias de su vida pasada. Ella se movía aceleradamente estimulándole con intensidad, tentando su carne sudada y agitada por el placer, bañándolo en el mar de fluidos corporales que despedía su fausta y enardecida anatomía—E-Este mundo es nuestro…Shinji—Murmuró Hiyori, royendo su oreja izquierda—Aterrorizaremos, destriparemos y después follaremos al límite de desfallecer¡—Rugió la rubia, introduciéndose con profundidad la palpitante ingle, al extasiante ritmo de cada balanceo lento y circular de sus caderas.

—L-Lo haremos—Dijo con una voz pausada, ocasionada por los estremecedores meneos con que la titiritera le cabalgaba. Muy poco le preocupaba estar desactualizado en el arte de fornicar, si algo tenían a su favor era el tiempo, así como las más fehacientes intenciones.

Sometido ante ella, admiró las tenues manchitas marrones revistiéndola como millones de estrellas, su piel encerraba indiscutiblemente la preciosidad del universo mismo. Era aquella la figura escultural que de allí en adelante seria su mayor delirio; Se perdería en ella por siempre, enloquecido por la elegancia de sus piernas, seducido por el sabor a mil de sus senos, y fiel prisionero de la pasión que desataba cada erótica parte de ese menudo cuerpo.

—Que se jodan.¡—Exclamó ella, en un feroz aullido—Agh¡..Di-Dilo¡.

—Al demonio con todos¡—Espetó, invirtiendo posiciones con brusquedad , para así penetrarla hasta el fondo de una sola estocada.

No escuchó replicas ni lamentaciones, solo la jadeante y armoniosa risa entrecortada que fue expulsada desde la reseca garganta de la rubia —Si…Shin…ji—Hiyori terminó, y con el rostro ruborizado por la excitación, tanteaba sus masculinos abdominales que se sacudían por las agitadas respiraciones.

Acarició con sus colmillos los tersos labios imposibles de cerrar, alimentándose del cálido aliento de la rubia, del sofocante aroma a sexo que ella expedía. Absorto en la oscuridad profunda de los enormes cristales ocres de Hiyori, vislumbró en ellos con total claridad, su pasado, presente, y el futuro hilarantemente perverso que forjarían.

—Será nuestra supremacía, Titiritera mía.

* * *

 **REFERENCIAS:**

 **Xiangyang: ** Ciudad perteneciente a la provincia de Hubei, China; Con una historia de 2,800 años, fue la localización importantes batallas, así como también es conocida por la muralla de su ciudad, que es muy antigua, pero bien preservada.

 **Qin Shi Huang:** Fue el rey del estado chino de Qin del 247 a.c. hasta el 221 a.c. y después el primer emperador de una China unificada del 221 a. C. al 210 a. C., reinando bajo el nombre de Primer Emperador.

 **Yu-sze, P´rang, Tersites, Dossennus, Cicirro, Filemón:** Todos nombres de Famosos Bufones a lo largo de la historia y literatura.

 **Álter ego** : Del latín "el otro yo", es un segundo yo, que se cree es distinto de la personalidad normal u original de una persona. El término fue acuñado en el siglo XIX cuando se describió por primera vez el trastorno de identidad disociativo. Se diferencia del trastorno de personalidades múltiples, en que el individuo es plenamente consciente de su existencia, trabajando voluntariamente con esa forma de actuar o alter ego.

 **Escleras** /Esclerótica: Membrana de color blanco, gruesa, resistente y rica en fibras de colágeno que constituye la capa más externa del globo ocular.

 **Cesar Borgia:** Fue un duque, príncipe, conde, condotiero, confaloniero, obispo de Pamplona, con dieciséis años, arzobispo de Valencia, con diecinueve años, capitán general del ejército del Vaticano y cardenal con casi veinte años de edad, durante el Renacimiento. Investido además como duque en Francia con unos veintitrés años de edad.

 **Totuma:** Vasija de origen vegetal, fruto del árbol del totumo o taparo, que en Colombia, Venezuela y Panamá utilizan generalmente los pueblos originarios como implemento de cocina. Se usa para contener líquidos y sólidos, beber agua y otras aplicaciones.

 **Cortex:** La corteza o córtex cerebral es el manto de tejido nervioso que cubre la superficie de los hemisferios cerebrales, alcanzando su máximo desarrollo en los primates. Es aquí donde ocurre la percepción, la imaginación, el pensamiento, el juicio y la decisión. Es ante todo una delgada capa de la materia gris.

 **Zaragüelles:** Pantalones anchos con muchos pliegues que se usaban antiguamente.

 **7 Pecados capitales: ** El pecado al que se hace mención en la historia, es la Lujuria, considerada como el pecado producido por los pensamientos excesivos de naturaleza sexual, o un deseo sexual desordenado e incontrolable.

* * *

Buenooo hehe si llegaron hasta aquí les agradezco el apoyo, se habrán dado cuenta que es completamente diferente a mi otro fic, ya que 1GAR no tiene nada de esto, eso fue lo que más interesante me resulto. Agradezco el mero hecho de la lectura, pero muchos abrazos a cambio de Review xD, me interesa para darme a la idea de fracase en este genero y eso. Como notaran es solo un primer capitulo, no obstante mi Bufón es inmortal por lo que es mucho lo que puedo sacarle a esta historia, esa es precisamente la razón a porque no me daré prisa a continuarlo, no quedo inconcluso así que tomaré prioridad a otros proyectos y dejare los siguientes capítulos para un futuro.

Un giro y al revés, ok les cuento que no tengo portátil ni computador propio desde hace casi un mes, todo se me retraso y de milagro tenia guardados los capítulos en una nube por lo que no perdí el progreso, sin embargo es demasiado complicado, he tenido que escribir las cosas a mano, luego digitarlas y arreglarlas en cualquier ratito en que pueda hacerlo, hago mi mayor esfuerzo y quiero reiterar que no he abandonado el fic, por el contrario estoy llena de bosquejos de dibujos hasta el cuello xD. No puedo prometer fechas, pero les aseguró que es mi mayor prioridad, se que quedo en un momento perfecto para comerse un pote de palomitas pero les pido que saquen paciencia de donde no tienen, porque se vienen cosas guauuu.

Muchas gracias por su atención, y nos leemos espero que pronto :)


End file.
